Forum:BF:RfA/RfB Unanimous Vote Amendment
18:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) TL;DR: Joe's obviously gonna be an admin, why don't we make is simpler for obvious choices like him in the future? Discussion I agree, although I've probably gotten the closest ever vote on this wiki. 7 - 5 IIRC. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Was it really that close for you? I seem to remember early on you bludgeoning your way through stuff, but you've certainly shaped up since then. Must've been rage at the system or something. Regardless, that's why I said most of our admins got there unanimously. I knew there were some that weren't, but just not exactly who. Plus, you passed it anyways, lol. Like I said in the OP, this is meant to help cases we are really sure of, rather than those that are up in the air. :I figure that'd leave for some animosity towards those that pass with flying colors when others don't, but its more in the interest of saving time then dragging something out. Plus, if someone really wanted to be a douche in my proposed system, they could unearth something like a previous block, vandalism, or something else to give reason for opposition in the case of unanimous support. Just like in real politics, lol. 20:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea, but I think 24 hours is way too short for all major editors to react, much less the 'regular' ones. I suggest a 3-day period if the vote has flawlessly strong support. If a valid concern is added in the vote's Discussion, the vote should be delayed to the standard 7-day period. I honestly think this type of policy has a "rushy" nature, and I don't really believe that it is necessary to wrap up the votes that early, but I don't think there are any problems with it either, so no opposition to it from me. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 13:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : On the other hand, I believe that a similar flawlessly strong opposition (this could be a "extreme"-type example of what I'm saying) should end the voting process earlier in the same manner, as it is pretty much settled that the RfA isn't really going anywhere. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 13:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was the case I was referring to when I included strong opposition along with strong support. But maybe 3 days is a better idea. I figured a day since that's what happened with Joe, but its still better than a week. Hopefully more people will weigh in on this though, since you and Yuri are hardly enough to get consensus on this, lol. 14:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi guys. I'm just back from my summer break and thought I'd check in. I hope it's not too late to take part in this discussion? I like Eden's suggestion, but I also agree with Pedro that 24 hours is rather a short period of time. I'd personally suggest 48 hours might be more reasonable. I would also caution against the bit about admins/b'crats deciding whether a dissenting vote is 'fair enough' to delay the process. I'd suggest lowering the maximum length of votes from 7 days to 4, passing after 48 hours if unanimous and leaving it the whole 4 days for a majority decision if not, regardless of how many people dissent or their reasons... Of course, it's worth remembering that we have some guideline requirements for becoming an admin (500 mainspace edits and active for at least 3 months), so most outlandish applications can be cut short immediately anyway. Anyway, off I go to vote for Joe... - 17:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : I think your suggestions would be the better way to go. And welcome back. :) - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 17:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Should we put it up for a vote or just let this sit here for an eternity? I get it's the forums and all (nobody goes here...), but I'd like to see this through. Sorry if I sound angered, but I'm on a shit-ton of meds ATM as I got two of my wisdom teeth taken out on Friday. Not fun. 22:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::If no more objections come up during the night, I'll write it down on Vote policy, don't worry. :) - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) [ ] 00:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC)}}